Furthermore, the heddle is to be disposed for the use of strip-shaped warp yarn.
There exist a plurality of different known shapes and embodiments of heddles for different applications. For example, publication DE 23 51 795 A1 describes a heddle for processing wires, for example for the production of mattress supports. The heddle comprises a heddle shaft that is held on both ends in the heddle frame. The heddle shaft comprises two shaft parts that abut tightly against each other at least at the two end sections. In order to form a yarn eye in the central region of the heddle shaft, cylindrical pins extending transversely to the direction of extension of the heddle shaft are inserted between the two shaft parts. The yarn eye for guiding the warp wire is formed between these two pins.
Publication EP 1 795 635 B1 describes a heddle known for processing strip-shaped warp yarns. There, the heddle shaft is made of a strip that has a cutout to form the yarn eye. For guiding the strip-shaped warp yarn, the guiding surfaces delimiting the yarn eye are rounded by various measures, for example by the use of elements having curved yarn guiding surfaces or by bending over punched out latches of the heddle shaft adjoining the yarn eye.
EP 2 166 138 A1 discloses a jacquard heddle for use in jacquard machines. The heddle body or heddle shaft is made of a round material in this case. The round material has a flat section that has an opening for the heddle mail, said opening being delimited by two limbs that thus represent spaced-apart shaft parts. The heddle mail may be glued between the two shaft parts. Ribs may be provided on the shaft parts, said ribs engaging in a groove on the heddle mail in order to hold the mail well and securely.
EP 1 795 636 B1 shows a heddle with a heddle shaft of two parallel-extending strip-shaped shaft parts, in which case two spaced-apart cylindrical pins extending in the direction of extension of the heddle shaft may be provided for delimiting the yarn eye in the central region of the heddle shaft. Each of these pins represents a warp yarn guiding body. The cylindrical warp yarn guiding bodies may be, for example, glued, welded, riveted or soldered to the strip-shaped shaft parts. A similar heddle is also known from publication JP 2001-303383 A.